


If it Wasn’t for the Nights

by sagexter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I should be doing my homework, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Realistic, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagexter/pseuds/sagexter
Summary: Sapnap, Wilbur and Dream all experience unrequited love towards another person, they bond on that.. loads of drama manwhy did i make ThsihshssHAHAH
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee/gifts), [and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/and/gifts), [coop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop/gifts), [AND SOAP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AND+SOAP).



Tap _tap_

_Plop_

”Fuck. It’s raining.” Sapnap looking up and took off his netherite helmet, Dream, on his horse walks over and looks up too.

“Yeah.. you’re right..” He shoves his sword into the sheath it came in, his horse letting out a deep whinny, impatiently shifting to his other hooves.

”Dream, calm your horse..” George chuckled quietly, patting the horses rear end and looking up at Dream, who is moving his hips in the saddle a bit, he’s uncomfortable.

”Dream? Are you okay?” George conveyed his hand over to the side of Dreams leg.

Dream shimmied out of the saddle quickly before George could rest his hand longer on his thigh, although it meant nothing to George it meant _everything_ to Dream. The rain that had just started to make its debut is now slowly pouring.

“AH FUCK-“ 

_SLAM_

”Karl- MAN I can’t keep up with this, if Schlatt sees me in this condition I’ll be burnt to a crisp!” Quackity had fallen onto the prime path in front of Sapnap, George and Dream, Karl quickly following Quackity

”He won’t see you—oooh... hey guys!” Karl waved and smiled, his hair had stuck to the top of his head and forehead and his sweatshirt was soaked, as was Quackitys jacket and beanie.

”W-wait what??? who’s here??” 

Blood was dripping out of his mouth, tie almost fully undone and quickly wrinkled white button-up. Quackity looked in distraught, and if you looked close enough you could see he had been crying, but it was harder due to the rain. His normally spotless black pants were ripped up, as if he had gone to Hot Topic, got ripped black jeans and then got a bear to straight up maul them. Quackity himself looked like he got mauled by a bear

”Dude you look rough, what happened?” Sapnap had moved to help him up, although he wasn’t as fond as Quackity as he would like to be, he was the Vice President, so he treated him with respect. He wasn’t jealous of his spot in L’manberg, considering Sapnap isn’t apart of L’manberg.. he was more jealous of his relationship with Karl

You know there was something about Karl, his almost perfect hair that would cascade in the bright light when the sun was out, or the fact that whenever he got excited he would literally stim. 

“Nothing- Okay well.. basically Karl and I were hanging out—“ And Sapnap completely zoned out, he didn’t really care about how he got hurt, he was now fixated on that one sentence, it kept replaying his head

”Karl and I were hanging out—“

Again.

”Karl and I were hanging out—“

FUCK.

He couldn’t take it

”Uh lemme stop you right there- how about.. I take Karl home and.. Dream and George can ride you home on Dreams horse okay-?”

”Hey wait a second.. I never agreed-“ Dream tried to testify what Sapnap said but Sapnap shot him a very aggressive death glare, and you could tell he was serious. 

“I mean.. yeah Quackity, hop on.” Dream patted his horses back and Quackity had gotten on slowly but surely.

”Let’s go Karl.” Sapnap took Karl’s hand, too quickly for Karl to protest.

It had maybe 10 minutes since they had left, Karl and Sapnap would walk in silence for another 5 minutes before Karl decided to break the incredibly strong sexual tension, although it only made it worse.

”So.. how’ve you been?” Karl asked, he tried not to feel awkward but he just voice cracked.

Sapnap stifled a laugh and just bit his lip tightly before responding.

”Uh, well, how about you?” The small talk was boring Sapnap and it was making Karl feel uncomfy so he.. quickly changed the subject.

”Pretty good— Oh hey that’s my house right there, thanks for walking me home, seeya Sapnap!” Karl had ran before Sapnap even said goodbye, he went right inside Tommy’s house

”Wait that’s not even—.... your... house.. welp alright..” Sapnap sighed and started to walk home himself

I wonder how Dream and George are holding up....


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream stumble across a certain someone while dropping off Quackity

The horses hooves hit the birch wood quietly, it was now later at night, they had been walking for an hour and the rain had stopped, all you could hear was crickets in the grass

Quackity, asleep on Dreams horse as Dream held the lead and continued to walk him, George, who was on the other side of Dream, looking out for mobs such as zombies, spiders and skeletons, maybe even an enderman

Dream coughed a bit and looked around, it was quiet... maybe a little too quiet, he decided to stir up some small talk with George to cover up the paining and awkward loud silence.

”You think we’re almost there?” He glanced over at George, who was in the middle of shooting a skeleton

”Yeah.. probably.” He put his hand out and Dream quickly put more arrows in the palm of his hand, he knew what it meant

“He’s still fast asleep, he’s like our.. toddler son.” Dream chuckled quietly and looked up at Quackity fast asleep on his horse

George slowly put the bow down and you could hear it creak, he looked up at Quackity too and smiled, “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He shrugged and giggled a bit, the bushes rustled a bit but they assumed it was a squirrel 

“We should adopt kids sometime-“

Wait shit. He didn’t mean to say that! I mean.. he meant what he said but it wasn’t supposed to come out of his mouth.. fuck George is gonna think he’s a total weirdo now, he’s gonna totally hate him, he’s gonna lose all his friends and be the loser of the SMP—

“What?” George cut off Dreams train of thought, saving him from the overthinking and the burdens.

Dream quickly stopped in his tracks abruptly, “I..I mean like- not an actual kid like- like a.. like a dog.. it doesn’t have to be ours I meant that I should adopt or you should or something.. not like husband and hus-“

George cut Dream off again rather quickly, “It’s okay, Dream.” he tried not to laugh, “We can adopt a dog or something.” He shrugged, trying to continue to walk 

Dream noticed and continued to walk, trying to forget that whole stupid awkward and tensious moment- Before he could know it, Wilbur Soot walked up to them, stopping them again

”Wilbur? What’re you doing here?” 

“Fuck guys I- uh.. sorry to interrupt but have you seen Schlatt anywhere??” Wilbur fixed his hair a bit and put his hands in his trench coat pockets, trying to cover up the fact he had been nervously and anxiously shaking and biting at his skin and nails

”No, we haven’t.. sorry.” George frowned and put his goggles on the top of his head, the sun was starting to slowly rise above Wilburs head

”Well you’ve got the VP with you, you know like the Vice President, you wouldn’t mind if I took him instead? I’ll give you back your horse I just have to talk to Schlatt and I thought it would be easier and take a lot of weight off your shoulders.” Wilbur suggested, he honestly just wanted to talk to Schlatt and could care less about Quackity.

”I mean I guess sure, don’t tell Sapnap though, he told us to do this ans if he finds out we broke that he might burn down our houses... again... so uh please don’t run into him.” Dream pleaded, trying to cheer up the gloomy mood and make them chuckle

It worked on George, score!

”I promise I won’t, thank you guys.. seeya.” Wilbur did a two finger wave and walked in a different direction then them, once he had gotten out of sight, George and Dream had made their way back to George’s house

They walked in silence the rest of the way home, George’s house was oddly far away which gave them plenty of time to sit in the wonders of sexual tension. Oh how Dream wished he could just touch and feel George’s- Okay hey.. let’s keep it PG 

For now...

The backs of their hands brushed against each other frequently, George’s being weirdly soft and Dream wearing leather gloves, it felt weird, but Dream subtly took George’s hand in his, intertwining all 10 of their fingers together, George didn’t seem to pull away or protest, they didn’t talk to each other, they just let it happen

Dream felt like celebrating, he felt like jumping in the water, feeling the coldness bask in his hair and feel his mask fall down so George could see him.

So

He did that.

He dragged George, almost pulling his arm out of his socket and jumped in the water

”Dream— DREAM WHAT THE- AHH!”

_SPLASH_

Dream submerged himself into the water, George coming along with him with no choice whatsoever, George swam up quickly, tugging Dream up with him aggressively

”Dream! What was that for???” At first he was pissed but he realized it was Dreams intent, then gave him the look of mischief

”You are so.. ugh you are lucky I enjoy your company...” George pouted a bit and sat back in the water

”It’s okay you love me George.” Dream cooed and taunted George, I mean George had to admit... he did sort of love Dream...

In the most straightest way possible of course.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters for Bee, I wrote this on call with you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so, each chapter will be about each ship
> 
> This chapter is abt karl and sapnap  
> next one is dream n george  
> next one is wilbur n schlatt
> 
> they all connect to each other somehow so shhhh  
> also this is for my friend coop, hope u enjoy


End file.
